


...где ревность твоя и могущество твое?

by DFox



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Томас окинул его быстрым прицельным взглядом, и увидел все, что было нужно. И даже больше. Воспаленные губы, спутанные волосы, слегка затуманенный взгляд. Запах — пота и розового масла. Подсохшие потеки на животе, испарина, выступившая на висках.
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/Thomas Walsingham, Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_драбблы_и_мини_R_NC17





	...где ревность твоя и могущество твое?

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** даб-кон, граничащий с нон-коном, нездоровые отношения, ревность, садизм и мазохизм.  
>  **Примечание:** название — цитата из Ветхого Завета, Исаия, 63 глава.

— Пожалуйте сюда, милорд, осторожней, ступеньки неровные!

Хозяйка постоялого двора, вывеска которого походила на знак борделя, щебетала, не переставая, с того самого момента, как Томас Уолсингем постучал в ее дверь. 

Томасу ужасно хотелось заставить ее заткнуться, но злость, которую он копил, словно рачительный лавочник медяки, предназначалась не для нее. Оставалось следовать за мерно покачивающейся внушительных размеров кормой и меланхолично размышлять: если шаткая лесенка рухнет под ними, кто окажется сверху? Будет большой удачей, если он упадет на хозяйку этого борделя, а не она на него.

— Вот тут, милорд они и обретаются. 

За хлипкой перекошенной дверью не раздавалось ни звука. 

Томас приподнял бровь.

— Спят, наверное. Всю ночь и весь день бузили, в полдень даже констебля вызывала, думала, убили кого — такой шум и крик стоял! — зачастила благородная вдовушка, хлопая густо насурьмленными ресницами. — И представьте, милорд, тот, второй, не мой постоялец который, открывает дверь в чем мать родила! Ни стыда, ни совести!

Томас скрипнул зубами.

— Оставьте свечу и уходите, — произнес он ровно, но таким тоном, что хозяйка закивала, быстро, подобострастно и испуганно.

— Как прикажете милорд, все для вашего удобства, милорд.

Она еще не ушла, а Томас заколотил в дверь:

— Марло! Кит Марло! Открывай дверь, немедленно! Я знаю, что ты там!

  
***

Оказалось, он уснул. Прямиком над рукописью, опустив голову на сгиб локтя.

Он уснул, и ему снилось что-то, напоминающее мерно журчащую воду и множество отражений в ней. Лица, слова, отдаленно бряцающая музыка. 

Звон весенней капели перешел в грохот так незаметно, что, вскинувшись, Кит не сразу понял, что кто-то стучит в дверь, и что боль, прокатившаяся снизу до самой макушки,— принадлежит ему.

А голос за дверью — Томасу.

— Какого черта? — негромко спросил Кит, не торопясь подниматься.

Он обернулся. Уилл спал рядом — в той же позе. Чернила, опрокинувшись, залили простынь. 

— Я тут, так что с того? Я, кажется, не давал тебе клятвы предупреждать о всех своих перемещениях, или вне моего внимания и понимания что-нибудь изменилось?

Конечно, он открыл, проковыляв к двери. Он не мог отказать себе в таком удовольствии — видеть самому и позволять видеть другому. Сердце забилось так часто, как, казалось, уже не могло.

  
***

Конечно, ему открыл Кит. И, конечно, как и предсказывала хозяйка этого клоповника, он даже не потрудился прикрыться. Впрочем, даже если бы прикрылся, это бы вряд ли помогло.

Томас окинул его быстрым прицельным взглядом, и увидел все, что было нужно. И даже больше. Воспаленные губы, спутанные волосы, слегка затуманенный взгляд. Запах — пота и розового масла. Подсохшие потеки на животе, испарина, выступившая на висках. Кит едва держался на ногах — не зря ведь хозяйка сказала: возились всю ночь и полдня.

Злость задрожала внутри натянутой струной, ладонь сама собой сжалась в кулак. Сэр Томас только усилием воли заставил ее расправиться.

— Ты выглядишь, как шлюха, оприходованная ротой солдат.

Он не хотел говорить этого — фраза сорвалась с губ сама. И Томас понял, что не станет отступать.

— Пойдешь со мной.

*** 

Кит зевнул — широко, не прикрывая рот ладонью.

— Никуда я не пойду, — ответил с ленцой, и, на ходу потянувшись, отвернулся, чтобы вернуться в постель. — И, прошу тебя, не надо меня утомлять своими сценами. Это дешево. Томми, это так дешево… Будто муж-рогоносец вытаскивает свою женушку из-под очередного хахаля. Я ведь не прокатываюсь по твоей наружности, хотя мог бы сказать: ах, милорд Уолсингем, у вас такой вид, будто вам не желает давать даже самая последняя шлюха на Хог-Лейн.

***

— Стоять! — Кит, конечно, не стал слушать и не пошел по первому зову. Это было частью их давней игры, и все же Томас почувствовал гнев. И похоть, вспыхнувшую быстро и неожиданно, словно к смоляному шнуру поднесли лучину: стоило увидеть неровную походку Кита, следы чужих пальцев на бедре, когда он повернулся боком.

Было легко: сгрести спутанные волосы в кулак, дернуть на себя. Ощутить, как Кит вздрагивает от неожиданной боли, когда свеча оказалась слишком близко к коже.

— Ошибаешься. Одна шлюха из Шордича, которая всегда даст, у меня есть. 

Кит, казалось, насквозь пропах чужим запахом, даже волосы — и те отдавали маслом и семенем. Сэр Томас отвел руку со свечой подальше.

— Ты пойдешь со мной, иначе твоему новому любовнику придется созерцать то, что я сделаю с тобой. И что-то мне подсказывает: ты не захочешь, чтобы он видел.

*** 

Кит невольно зарделся, когда Томас, тот, кто был ему знаком вплоть до ритма неслышного дыхания, сделал все, как было нужно. Они уже разыгрывали эту партию — на сцене и за сценой, на земле и в аду. Это было правильно, и каждый раз — одинаково и по-разному.

От азарта кровь бросилась к скулам, от боли на мгновение помутилось перед глазами. Томас выбрал лучший из поцелуев, чтобы напомнить о себе — тот, после которого на коже остаются волдыри. Натягиваясь струной, позволяя наматывать свои волосы на кулак, Кит фыркнул — пламя свечи дрогнуло одновременно в руке Томаса и в его зрачках.

— И что ты сделаешь? Посвяти-ка меня в свои планы, Томми, а то порой они так же коварны, как слишком закрученный драматический сюжет: никто ничего не понял, и все скучают. Трахнешь меня? Подожжешь? С чего ты вообще решил, что я — очередная католическая девка, которой можно присунуть разок-другой под предлогом борьбы с крамолой?

***

— Ты предлагаешь столько возможностей, — промурлыкал Томас, подталкивая Кита к хлипкой двери чужого жилища. — Одна другой соблазнительней. И вправду, может, мне стоило бы поджечь вас обоих — и весь этот клоповник вместе с вами? Как думаешь, Кит Марло сможет возродиться из пепла, будто птица Феникс? Или, может, и правда стоит взять тебя, как одну из тех католических потаскушек, столь набожных, что молятся даже когда их ебут? Ты, Кит, станешь молиться?

Свеча вновь оказалась слишком близко — так совпало, так совпадали они с чертовым Китом Марло, словно нож и созданные для него ножны.

— Тебе ведь это нравится, — прошелестел Томас в полыхнувшее ухо. — Когда тебя берут, как последнюю шлюху? Как думаешь, твоему любовнику, прячущемуся сейчас в этой комнатенке и боящемуся даже пискнуть, придется по душе маленькое представление? Он не заскучает?

Свеча оказалась близко — и обожгла их обоих.

*** 

Кит ухмыльнулся — Томасу, опасно вздрагивающему кинжальному пламени свечи, своей тени, бросившейся на темную стену.

— Подожги. И пусть от меня, его, тебя загорится весь Лондон. Это будет так разумно, Томми, так достойно твоих должностей, твоего происхождения… Милорд Уолсингем сжег город, приревновав поэта Кита Марло к…

Он попытался ускользнуть, нырнув Томасу под руку, но не успел и оказался притиснут к дверному косяку обнаженной спиной, в то время как Томас, одетый так же роскошно, как всегда, застегнутый под самое горло на украшенные жемчугом пуговицы, зашептал ему на ухо именно то, что он хотел сейчас услышать.

— Он спит, — возразил Кит, и резко загасил свечу пальцами до шипения, до боли — не такой, как раньше, но столь же многообещающей. Тряхнув волосами, он уперся затылком в стену и поглядел на Томаса открыто, с веселым, злобным вызовом — с тем, что они раньше называли любовью, принимая за чистую монету. — Он просто спит, и понятия не имеет о том, какой дивный, легендарный мудак почтил его своим присутствием только лишь затем, чтобы закатить сцену ревности…

То, что было между ними, что они принимали за любовь, оказалось всего лишь ладно скроенным фальшивомонетничеством.

*** 

Сэр Томас коротко, зло рассмеялся.

В бархатных сумерках он мог видеть только смутно белеющие очертания тела Кита, слышать его голос, чувствовать — сквозь несколько слоев ткани — его горячую кожу. И не удержался — провел ладонью по небритой щеке, убирая с нее прилипшую прядь, — нежно, любовно. Лишь за тем, чтобы в следующий миг перехватить локтем подставленное горло. Усмехнуться — и поставить колено между ног, прижавшись жестким золотым шитьем с россыпью мелкого жемчуга прямиком к чувствительному, нежному месту.

— К кому ревновать? К тому, кого ты так затрахал, что он не встанет даже если над ухом будет трубить сам Гавриил? — Томас поймал себя на том, что говорит с Китом, как, бывало, беседовал в допросной с особо опасным шпионом, перед тем, как растянуть того на дыбе. — Так мало ли кто и в каком клоповнике сношал тебя, словно последнюю сучку. Речь не о ревности, любовь моя. Лишь о соблюдении договора. Я пришел по твою душу, а не только за бренным телом.

Он не отказал себе в удовольствии прижаться губами к горячим, воспаленным, невольно приоткрывшимся губам.

— Это не моя прихоть. Не только моя.

***

— А ты хорош, — не смог не оценить Кит, и выдохнул, отвечая на поцелуй и не отвечая. Он лишь мазнул кончиком языка по губам Томаса — чтобы тут же отвернуться, насколько это было возможно. Чужая одежда раздражала распаленную кожу плетением золотой нити. Золото просачивалось сквозь ресницы, когда Кит прижмуривался, улыбаясь — и разговаривая с Томасом тем же тоном, которым медоточил, мироточил он сам. — И у тебя хорошая память — верно, дядюшка много бил тебя, когда ты был сопляком и не мог запомнить Катехизис… Ты славно выворачиваешь наизнанку все, что слышишь от меня — неоценимая способность для любителя вести допросы и приписывать некоторым несчастным злодеяния, которых они не совершали… — Томас не отпускал — Кит помнил его хватку, она была, как клещи. Пока что не ломающие ребра — а жаль. — И чья же это прихоть, Томми? Ты ведь не скажешь, что Дьявола? Не скажешь? Смотри, любовь моя, не продешеви — я, как ты помнишь, пробавляюсь время от времени пьесками и тонко чую любую фальшь в сюжете.

Он продолжал улыбаться. Обхватил ладонью погасшую, но все еще теплую и мягковатую свечу — то ли пытаясь вынуть ее из руки гостя, пытающегося сыграть хозяина, то ли просто оглаживая до самого фитиля. И попытался сдвинуть колени — может быть, только чтобы прижаться к Томасу еще крепче.

***

— Я пришел от английской тайной службы. Какого еще Дьявола тебе нужно? — сэр Томас поймал губами дрогнувший жалом язык Кита. Он почувствовал, как Кит сжал его колено между своих ног. Угадал движение по теплой, мягкой, обманчиво-стойкой свече ладонью — будто по восставшей плоти. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы естество Томаса воспряло, наливаясь железной твердостью. Достаточно, чтобы отпустить горло, но обхватить член и мошонку Кита и сразу же сжать.

Томас знал, в какие игры любит играть тот, кто стоял сейчас перед ним, доступный и недосягаемый, пресыщенный и вечно голодный, такой близкий, что его дыхание опаляло щеку — и такой далекий, будто был на другом берегу Великого океана.

Естество Кита дрогнуло в его руке — и Томас рассмеялся снова:

— Даже не сомневался, любовь моя, что рифмоплета, который оприходовал тебя нынче, будет недостаточно.

*** 

Кит коротко, одобрительно застонал. Он успел укусить Томаса сквозь подобие поцелуя, одновременно сжав кулак. Расплавленная свеча переломилась.

\- Не думай, что можешь обращаться со мной так же, как с теми несчастными мальчиками за два пенни и чуть подороже, которыми стараешься заменить мою тень, когда тебе становится тоскливо.

Дернуться не получалось — Томас знал свое дело, сразу же устремиляясь к сути, не теряя время на разглагольствования. За это Кит любил его — как алхимик любит обманное золото, выплавленное в тигле, готовое в любой момент обернуться жидким дерьмом под хохот насмешливых демонов.

— Да, недостаточно, — вместо того, чтобы вырываться Кит с неожиданной готовностью и откровенностью раздвинул ноги. — Как и тебя, как любого другого. Не думай, что ты особенный, Томми. Если ты осмелишься сделать то, чего так желаешь — помни каждую секунду, что подбираешь объедки. Доедаешь помои, Томми. Помни, что он, этот рифмоплет, изволил поиметь меня трижды, прежде чем появился ты. Все еще хочешь измараться?

***

Боль вспыхнула и погасла, оставляя после себя долгое яблочное послевкусие. Гнев тоже вспыхнул — вслед за болью, вслед за словами Кита — и погас. Томас сплюнул кровь — прямо на пол.

Ослабил хватку — давая и не давая возможность утечь между пальцев, подобно серебристой ртути, чьим именем, гордясь сверх всякой меры, порой называл себя Кит.

Снова улыбнулся, зная, рассчитывая: Кит не мог увидеть его улыбку, но мог почувствовать. Он знал — Кит оценит. Чертов драмодел, который ставит театр превыше всего.

Рванул за плечо, разворачивая спиной к себе, заламывая руку. 

— Невелико умение, любовь моя. Право слово, я стал бы больше уважать твоего поэтишку, если бы он трижды удержался от этого шага.

Сколько их уже было? Томас устал считать. 

Все еще удерживая Кита, выкручивая ему руку, Томас дернул кожаный шнурок штанов и сплюнул на ладонь.

— Мне неважно, кто был у тебя, — имя им легион. Они приходят и уходят, а я — остаюсь.

*** 

Кит мог бы затрепыхаться — не всерьез, а просто затем, чтобы доставить Томасу удовольствие. Ведь кому нравится удить снулую рыбу, заранее зная, что верный прихлебатель, раз за разом ныряя в подернутую тиной черноту, цепляет на крючок прикупленных заранее осетров?

Славная рыба не водится в мутных водах. 

Кит не стал сопротивляться — как не стал подыгрывать больше заведенного меж ними.

— Он удерживался, — с упоением, прижавшись щекой к двери, рассказывал Кит, ожидая. Зная, что он волен прервать спектакль или же сделать его еще более захватывающим. Зная, что Тамерлан может сжечь десяток городов, а может полыхнуть сам — неожиданной для завоевателя страстью к земной плоти земной женщины. — Бегал от меня, будто я собирался лишить его невинности насильно, потом ославив при всех его глупых друзьях… Ведь он водит дружбу с Диком Бербеджем, сынком старого Джейме, знаешь? И Дик, заглянув сегодня сюда, был уверен, что его Вильгельм Завоеватель развлекается тут с очередной красоткой…

Он не захотел услышать последнюю фразу Томаса. Те, другие, друзья Уилла, кто знал его вне этой комнаты, вне Кита, тоже приходили и уходили.

Наши с тобой слабости так похожи, Томас Уолсингем.

— Он наверняка будет стыдиться меня завтра, когда проспится… А ты, любовь моя?

***

Томас прижимал Кита щекой к шершавым доскам, словно стремился заставить Кита замолчать. Но это не подействовало, впрочем, так было с ними всегда. Кит дразнил, не дразня, продолжал, хотя должен был давно остановиться. Жалил в самое нутро, делая больно — и сладко.

Будто слова, произнесенные свистящим полушепотом, принадлежали не ему, поэту, драмоделу, шпиону, любовнику Томаса Уиолсингема, а самому прародителю греха, пожаловавшему на эту убогую, словно куриный насест, кое-как сколоченную лесенку.

И Томас не отзывался, хоть и слушал, не упуская ничего, лишь с каждым словом поддергивал руку Кита чуть выше, выворачивал чуть больше. Не так, чтобы покалечить, — он слишком хорошо знал свое ремесло для этого, но так, чтобы дать понять: никакие писаки не должны вставать между ними. Никогда, нигде, на земле, в небесах, под землей. 

А потом он ударил Кита по косточке сапогом, принуждая расставить ноги шире. И это тоже вышло само собой: будто Томас в какой-то момент раздвоился и больше не принадлежал себе, смутно вспоминая, что так тоже бывало с Китом, в моменты, когда было особенно больно — и особенно сладко.

Пробежавшись ладонью по собственному восставшему, налившемуся кровью естеству, кое-как приладившись, Томас толкнулся в первый раз.

— Я не собираюсь спать, милый. 

Ему было больно, им обоим было больно, хотя Кит принял его запросто, а значит, говорил правду.

*** 

У Кита потемнело в глазах — и наступила тьма вдвое мрачней той, которую мог предложить им с Томасом услужливый, жалкий, жалко-услужливый постоялый двор. Многое, что творилось тут, подлежало молчанию — не зря где-то там, снаружи, на ветру поскрипывала вывеска с розой, а внутри была тьма и боль, боль, от которой темнело в глазах.

Круговерть первого вторжения — такая, каким мог бы быть удар кинжала под лопатку, под ребро, под веко, — подхватила сдавленное дыхание, тут же стиснув грудь. Намертво. До единственного сиплого выдоха. Кит ощерился, чтобы не взвыть — и гулко стукнулся лбом в дверной косяк. Его волосы, спутанные, беспорядочно спадающие на лицо, повлажнели — как и спина, и бедра, зажатые бедрами Томаса.

По коже прошлась жесткость чужой одежды. Чертов щеголь.

— Дьявол тебя дери, Томас…

Но драли его самого, насухо и без лишней жалости. Жалость была ни к чему. Ее выбили из него так давно, что он успел позабыть вес отцовского кулака или плети Топклиффа.

Томас припечатал его, как гербовую бумагу. А Кит не без самодовольства ощутил, что наполняется желанием — через боль и злобу.

— А если я заору? — просипел он, как только к нему вернулась способность спрягать слово со словом — тоже сквозь усилие, всухую.

***

Боль была изнанкой наслаждения.

Наслаждение и было болью, как унижение, язвительные ядовитые уколы в самую душу — изнанкой величайшей гордыни.

Томас не помнил, когда это стало его сутью — наверняка еще до встречи с Китом, но после нее ядовитый цветок расцвел пышно и ярко.

Не было большего удовольствия для них, чем вырывать все лепестки этого цветка с риском тут же окончить жизнь земную, а до небесной не было никакого дела. Вырывать один за другим, содрогаясь в приступе темной, как злодейская ночь, страсти. Чтобы потом, наутро любоваться делом рук своих и преисполняться безмерной нежности.

Так они жили — от чистейшей дистиллированной ненависти, до высочайшей божественной любви.

Так оно и шло, их представление, до мелочей прописанное чертовым драмоделом, даже сейчас, на этом захудалом постоялом дворе, пропахшем мышами, дешевой едой и выпивкой, запахами ночных горшков. Темнота наполняла душу и была такой же горячей и скользкой, как нутро Кита, куда Томас вбивался без сожаления, без напряжения, без усилия. Кит вздрогнул под ним — и стало еще легче. Можно было двигаться еще быстрей.

Но Томас остановился.

Он отпустил руку Кита, и скользнув по его покрытому испариной животу, обнаружил, что, вопреки всему, Кит возбужден. Шумно вдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы, Томас просипел, под стать Киту, будто это его драли до потери голоса:

— Можешь кричать, любовь моя, сколько угодно, насколько тебя хватит. Ты ведь не невинная девица. Местные поднимут на вилы нас обоих. Достойный конец, правда?

Он провел ладонью снизу вверх, задержавшись у колотящегося о ребра сердца на пару ударов — чтобы сжать подставленное, вздрогнувшее горло.

И возобновил быстрые, жадные, беспощадные толчки.

***

Одно движение накладывалось на другое. Один вдох — на второй выдох. Они, Кит и Томас, без рода, без прошлого, без будущего, накладывались друг на друга — и прорастали во взаимную боль и ненависть. Неразрывно. Неразрушимо. Вечно. Когда-то Кит сказал Томасу: таким будет наш Ад. Мы не расстанемся теперь, даже когда один из нас умрет.

Даже когда умрем мы оба.

Через много лет. Через сто, двести, четыреста лет. Когда мы станем тем, чем для нас стал Цезарь. Когда мы станем никем.

Сейчас они были сгустком бьющихся жил, запекшимся комком черной, кровавой страсти. Киту подумал — вспышкой, ударом: ему повезло, что Уилл каждый раз спускал внутрь. Теперь он сможет спуститься по лестнице. Но Томас накрыл ладонью горло — и Кит ощутил это в самом корне естества. Сделалось еще темнее. Было нечем дышать — но это и не требовалось. Уилл Шекспир вспыхнул падающей звездой на потемневшем, как перед грозой, небе — он не стискивал пальцы так крепко.

— Я перережу тебе горло… Если ты, наконец, уснешь…

Никогда не спи, пока я бодрствую, Томас Уолсингем.

Томас что-то выкрикнул — Кит ничего не услышал за шумом крови в ушах, за шумом вымученного, невероятного, невыносимого.

***

Они с Китом почему-то были в Стратфорде. Не дома, конечно, не дома — в полях за Стратфордом, отливающих золотом, как волосы Кита. Рожь колола руки и босые ноги, но в ней так легко было спрятаться, так сладко целоваться.

Кит повалил Уилла на лопатки. Уилл тянулся к нему, привставая на локтях, и не мог не улыбаться.

— Я перережу тебе горло… если ты, наконец, уснешь… — сказал Кит надсаженным голосом до последней степени измученного человека.

И Уилл проснулся. Он сел на постели, так резко, что темнота, прорезанная слабым светом луны, качнулась перед глазами. Место рядом пустовало, хотя все еще хранило слабое тепло. Необъяснимая тревога подкатила к горлу.

— Кит, — позвал Уилл шепотом.

Ответа не было, только стенка отозвалась глухим ударом и протяжным стоном.

— Кит?! — повторил Уилл громче.

Дверь скрипнула в петлях.

— Кит?! — позвал Уилл, и в третий раз ему Кит не ответил, зато отозвался другой, надменный и холодный голос с брезгливыми нотками.

— Раз уж вы так поднаторели в подслушивании, мисс, то распорядитесь подать мой экипаж как можно ближе к двери вашего клоповника. Как можно ближе, слышали?

— Слушаю, милорд, — прошелестело откуда-то снизу.

— Кит?! — Уилл рванул приоткрытую дверь на себя.

***

Кит, вдавленный в стену последними усилиями Томаса, полуживой от бурлящего в нем бешеного жара, пьяный от него, не сразу расслышал слова. Это не был голос Томаса — ничто не опаляло его шею сзади. Томас был рядом, был с ним и в нем, и проламывал в нем дыру насквозь, вырывал с мясом то, что Кит, дразня, не желал ему отдавать.

Но что-то вмешалось между ними — назойливо, неправильно, правильно.

Это было предопределено, будто сквозь плохо законопаченные стенные щели за ними всеми следили древние греческие боги — злорадные и завистливые.

А потом дверь в комнату Уилла распахнулась, и на порог вывалился сам Уилл. Не рассчитав, он тут же натолкнулся на Томаса — и на Кита рядом с ним. Объятие ослабло, пустота зазвенела в напряженных бедрах, и Кит почувствовал, что он, теряя опору, скользнул по стене в сторону, падая на колени.

Он стоял на ногах лишь благодаря Томасу — и из-за него.

— А ведь я обречен на тебя, Шекспир, — Кит хрипло, слабо рассмеялся, все еще стоя на коленях. — Твою мать, это же было очевидно с самого начала…

*** 

Так не должно было быть, и так должно было быть с самого начала. До того, как они с Китом начали свой спуск, свой танец, поединок гордынь и обмен ядовитыми колкостями, сдобренный обменом кровью, семенем, снова кровью.

— Кит?! — закричал кто-то у Томаса над ухом так отчаянно, как будто тонул — зовущий или тот, кого звали.

Распахнулась с треском соседняя дверь, и кто-то заорал зычным басом:

— Да ты уймешься нынче, хренов Палкторяс? 

Томас вновь стал целым, единым, сияющим, твердым, вынырнул из бездны, выпуская Кита, размыкая объятия. И развернулся в сторону настойчивого, будто комариный зуд или кошачьи вопли, зова.

— Кит?! О, Господи, что здесь… Кит?!

А тот, кого назвали Палкотрясом, Шекспиром — так прошелестел едва ворочающий языком Кит, продолжал, найдя своего врага, наступая на него — как тычутся слепые щенки.

— Вы?! Кто вы такой?! Как вы посмели? Что здесь, черт возьми, творится?

Рифмоплет осмелел настолько, что рванул Томаса за рукав. Он пах, как Кит, — маслом, потом и семенем.

И Томас сделал то единственное, что должен был сделать, не превращаясь в посмешище.

Он извернулся и врезал по челюсти нового знакомца. 

Раздался стук падающего тела, назойливый писк прекратился. Томас расправил плечи.

***

Случилось то, что должно было — кот ударил беспечную птичку так, что полетели перышки. Кит успел подняться на ноги — с трудом, стиснув зубы, хватаясь за стену и ощущая горячую влагу на бедре. Ни единой мысли не осталось — была лишь темнота, звук падения тела, ругань и хруст пальцев.

Томас всегда разминал кулак после того, как ударить.

— Не смей, — найдя кое-какую опору, сказал Кит темноте. — Не смей повторять это. Уходи — я приду сам.

Уилл, глупый лопоухий Уилл Шекспир, оказался мастаком лезть не в свое дело и появляться в самый неподходящий момент. Теперь он барахтался на полу, силясь подняться. 

Кит, едва дыша от напряжения, азарта, радости, удовлетворения и голода, понимал: если Томас бросится на него еще раз, пьеса об убийстве доверчивого Ардена будет поставлена только под одним именем.

***

Поднявшись на недосягаемую для других вершину, Томас словно видел все и всех, в том числе и себя, со стороны: брезгливо вытирающего ладонь платком, роняющего тонкое надушенное полотно на грязные доски. Такое бывало в моменты наивысшей опасности или наивысшего напряжения духа, но никакой опасности не таили в себе ни беспомощно барахтающийся у его ног поэтишка, ни Кит — произносящий свои угрозы так тихо, будто каждая из них стоила по меньшей мере унцию его крови. А, может, думал Томас, после того, что между ними случилось, так оно и было.

— Оставь свои посулы для театра, любовь моя, — сказал он холодно, натягивая перчатки. — Если по непостижимой причине ты захочешь скрыться, помни, что королевская тайная служба найдет любого, пусть бы он спрятался у Бога за пазухой или под задницей Сатаны.

Томас спустился по лестнице — легко, по привычке почти бесшумно, думая о том, как они могли бы идти сейчас — вдвоем с Китом. И каково будет Киту — теперь одному.

У самого выхода его встретила со свечой перепуганная насмерть хозяйка:

— Я сделала все как вы велели, милорд… 

Томас поморщился, достал из кошелька несколько золотых монет.

— Одну оставите себе за услуги, остальное передадите мастеру Марло — он ночует в комнате вашего постояльца, Шекспира, или как его там. И не вздумайте жульничать.

  
***

Уилл даже не понял, как он оказался на полу, у порога собственной комнаты. Только что держал за рукав какую-то тень, кого-то, кто творил с Китом нечто ужасное, иначе почему бы у Кита был такой страшный, больной голос? А потом его опрокинуло навзничь сильнейшим ударом, и половина лица наливалась тяжелой пульсирующей болью. Он слышал голоса, но занятый попыткой встать на ноги, не мог уловить ни смысла, ни даже отдельных слов.

Черная тень, темнее размазанных чернил, взмахнула плащом, будто пролетала огромная птица — и исчезла.

Наконец, ему удалось ухватиться за косяк.

— Кит? — позвал он, силясь преодолеть шум в ушах. — Кит, ты здесь?

  
***

— Здесь.

Это было все, на что его хватило — выдохнуть «здесь», змеино-шипящее, злобное, благодарное, стоящее десятка тысяч других, более красивых слов. Его колени были ненадежны, как связи, запутывающиеся в местах, подобных этому. 

— Вот ты и познакомился с ним, Уилл, — снасмешничал Кит, по-птичьи нахохлившись, не решаясь оторваться от стены. — Это был Томас Уолсингем. Ты, верно, слыхал это имя. Не мог не слышать. И вы встречались — тогда ты смотрел на меня и на него со старательным отвращением… 

Со вкрадчивым скрипом приоткрылась соседняя дверь. Такие разговоры вызывали любопытство соседей. Кит хотел произнести многое, хотел попросить — о многом, но не стал. 

— Ну да и черт с ним, — просто сказал он. — Томас глупеет, когда семя ударяет ему в голову.


End file.
